Blood Wars
by Blade3X
Summary: This is a prequel to Hellsing. This goes way back to when Alucard was still Dracula and leads up to how Alucard became Hellsing's Hitman. Final chapter and epilogue is up! Sorry for the delay. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Please note: This a prequel so some stuff will not make sense.

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing but damn I would love too.**

**The Blood Wars. Chap. One**

There are secrets within when the stories of the Hellsing Institution are told. The Hellsing family had for more than 100 years perfected one Vampire, Alucard, and the true Nosferatu, enhanced with Modern technology. However, there was another Nosferatu, one who was caught in the Blood Wars. They called him the Samurai of The Moon or rather, Templest.

He had been reborned at the best possible time, 19. Young, strong, was following the way of the samurai even though he wasn't Japanese. He had always worn black despite the complaints by his master and he worn his long black hair into a ponytail. He was skilled but the rising tides of war came and he was caught in the first wave. He had just achieved the level of skill that was of his master and he was walking with no worry until he saw what was unforgivable. A group of ten Shinsengumi members had just murdered a young beautiful woman. Angered, he drew his sword and showed them what the Speed of God could do to them. Within second three of the swordsmen fell, fatal slash through the body. The rest quickly tried to strike him but amidst the rain of blood, Templest was simply too good. It ended quickly as his sword, Yamato, cut through bodies.

His breathing had been calm and as he wiped his sword clean, he saw himself covered in blood, he was not bothered. He turned to woman but there she was standing as if she had not been killed. Her voice was smooth but had a burning fire of a warrior. "Impressive, a human such as yourself so quick to dispatch your enemies. What is your name kind sir?" She was wearing strange clothes, wearing blood red long coat and leather coverall.

Templest about to answer that question felt a sharp pain through his stomach and saw a sword sticking out. He knew his life was over, in his short life; he had achieved so much and endured just as much. His skills and himself was exceptional tonight but now, he would have an early grave. The woman who been talking to his enemy moved such as pace that the killer died in silence. He felt the sword pulled back from his body and fell backwards into the arms of the woman.

"Damn it, it seems you have been bested from behind. I am a vampire, would you like to live again?" the woman said. Templest smiled weakly and whispered, "My name is Templest...cough" He lifted his hand to her face; her face was smooth and pale. She smiled and went down to his neck and he felt good sensation in his neck. He could not stay awake much longer, he felt himself being lifted up. He admired the woman's strength and closed his eyes for what he thought was going to be the last time.

A day past since the encounter

Templest felt rather warm and he suddenly thought that the previous night was a dream. He opened his eyes and sat up, the room he was in well decorated room expect, there were no windows. The room was well lit but there no candles or torches. He heard a familiar voice, "I see you have awoken." He gasped and looked at the same woman who had risen from the dead and talked to him. "Do not fear me; I am grateful for what you did the other night and in return. I have given something most men would die for, a second life. One, which you will live to its fullest. By the way, my name is Countess Harbringer."

He replied in shaky but visibly force calm voice, "So what happened, did happened and..." She finished the sentence, "you have become a vampire...Well, a midian, new reborn under the master/mistress's will. You have become my servant where I will teach you everything there is to know and the abilities of a Nosferatu, a vampire."

He asked her, "This is a joke, right? Vampires don't exist." She replied, "Yes they do, is just that we don't to show ourselves." From there she went onto explain what a vampire could do, a brief explanation about the Council of Twelve and how she would go about training Templest.

**I know the first one is a bit average but I still appreicate reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is a little longer and more action. Please please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing**

**Blood Wars. Chap. Two.**

In a dark room, a samurai clothed in black is lost in thought"

'It's been so long since that night I met her. I don't know if vampires still be able to feel any emotions.'

A pale beautiful woman dress as a red dress with a high neck appeared as though she walked through the wall. "It's time for your ceremony", she said. Templest nodded and put his samurai sword, Yamato, by his side and followed her.

10 long years, Countess Harbringer had training Templest to reach his full potential but his full powers were not yet realized until he drank the blood of another Nosferatu. Though his mistress had teaching him the ways of the Nosferatu, Templest had always trained with his Yamato reaching an entirely new caliber of skill. He now managed to send his slashes over 10 meters without moving expect for drawing his sword. His God Speed technique became more powerful as the range of a single slash could cut five men surrounding him. But her mistress claimed that he had not seen the true power of the Nosferatu yet and after tonight, he will hold a great power which only mere humans could not even imagine of.

They appeared at a Castle but this castle was occupied by one of the last remaining True breeds, Count Dracula. The Covenant of Twelve was before them; Templest bowed before them on one knee and removed his sword from his side, placing it beside him. His mistress took her place among the Covenant, now all twelve members were presence staring at him. Dracula spoke in his native Transylvanian voice coolly, "It has been ten years since your rebirth by Countess Harbringer. You are aware that servant as young as you do not get turned into a Nosferatu as new born turn out to be greedy and have to be trained, aren't you?

"Yes, my Lord", Templest replied.

His wife spoke, Draculina in the same Transylvanian but smoother voice, "Yet, here you are, a claimed to be progrete by your mistress. She tells us that before your rebirth, you were skilled...Superior to the humans that you once lived amongst. Whatever Ms. Harbringer might say, you have yet to be proved worthy to us." She said the last line with a dangerous but lustful voice. Templest was warned of the trial that the Covenant would test him in. Unarmed combat, to prove himself that he could fight even without Yamato.

What happened next was too quick for the human eye to follow, Draculina in a swift charge to slash him only to blocked and pushed away. His bloodlust was raising now, soon the others would join in to see if he could survive. Sure enough a male vampire appeared behind him and attempt to bring him down but was aware and dodged to his left while bringing up his right heel in reverse kick connecting with his opponents' jaw. But as he flew, another male with a scar crossing on his left eye appeared giving Templest a thrusting knee into his stomach. He felt the full force of it but was not thrown off. Instead, he had dug his left hand into the floor and reversing his body connecting with the heel, smashing his face into the stone flooring. No sooner, had Templest jumped to his feet, he moved his right causally narrowly missing a high kick. He instantly grabbed the leg by the ankle and bringing his elbow crashing to the kneecap, shattering the joint instantly. He did not even look his victim as his let go ready himself again for another attack. The four vampires continued to attack but again and again always managing to disable his opponents.

"ENOUGH WITH THESE GAMES!!!!" shouted a lean vampire still sat in his chair, and then spoke in a calm voice. "It is clear that you can handle your opponents but they only test you with only a limited power which seems clearly to me that you have surpassed already. Pick your sword and fight. I want you to unleash as far as your powers will allow it." Templest seemed unsure but replied, "Yes, my Lord." As his opponents recovered and returned to their seats, he summoned his Yamato to him and broke into his fighting stance.

His opponent walked to do battle, while Dracula spoke, "This is rather rare for you, Arkard. To take on a midian so young." Arkard replied, "Perhaps he can provide me with some much needed stretches." He turned to Templest and said, "Give me everything you got, do not be afraid to hurt me." He broke into his fighting stance with both hands turned into metal blades. All went silent, it seem an age as both men waited for the other to make a move. Then, an owl took flight and so did both men, attacking each other with such velocity that both men had their weapons locked and the ground broke as though there was a force pushing out.

Suddenly, Templest disappeared and went into a build up into his God Speed battou-jitsu. Arkard's eyes only able to follow his trail did not panic but ready himself again. While striding gracefully without sound he thought, 'Where to strike him? Let's see what happens if we try the normal.' and then approached his enemy from the right. He drew his Yamato within half a blink of an eye and his face had a look of disbelief. His sword was half-way through the chest and yet Arkard had managed to stop the blade's path. "My, my, we are getting close to killing someone, aren't we?" Arkard said sadistically and he grinned. Templest withdrew quickly before Arkard could strike back and he went back into the routine again. Arkard stood there with the wound regenerating and said, "I suppose I have to put effort into this to see if you truly are worthy." With that, he withdrew a long sword out of the darkness and disappeared as well, striding into a path that would clash with Templest's.

All the while the council member's eyes followed the two warriors attacking each other and from time to time whispering to one another. "It's seems that your claims have not gone unproven tonight, Countess." whispered Dracula. The two warriors were clashing, producing sparks every time and flashes of light. Finally Dracula brought the duel to a halt and Arkard laughed, "You fought well, young one. Perhaps the vampire race future has hope after all." Templest still exhilarated from the fight, sheathed his sword and calmed his mind. Bowing on one knee, he waited for what Dracula would say to him. "Your mistress is proud of what you have accomplished here tonight. You will become a No Life King, free of command but you will answer to my call and you come to me without resistant. Is there clear, Templest?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"Your mistress will now present what you need." and Harbringer got up and walked to Templest. She undid her high neck collar, exposing her neck. She stood before him and she said to him "Get up Templest". This was to be the command that Templest would follow from her. He stood and knew what he had to do. His fangs protruded and he took her into his arms, drawing closing her neck. He could smell the sweetness and savoring for a moment and then he bit her drawing only the amount of blood he needed. He drank and let go of her. He felt a sensation running through his body, he felt stronger and something was stirring within. The Countess watched and knew that Templest had a Beast waiting to show itself. Templest let out a blood curling roar and from then on, his place in history would be sealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**This sort of the first encounter between the factions. Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing.**

**Blood Wars Chap. Three**

A couple walking along a path with Cherry Blossoms falling around them

"It's been some time since I walked the Blossoming path." said a man cloaked in black. The man is carrying a black samurai sword. His figure is lean and his black hair worn a ponytail style. His features are quite handsome for one whose face is pale. His eyes are blood red. This man's name is Templest, the latest member to the vampire clan. The woman walking beside man, wearing a red kimono with her pale shoulders revealed. "I remember my first time walking down this road when the Covenant assigned me to this region. This beauty held within this country was something I believe not possible." replied his companion. The woman was so old that she had seen the development of Japan yet her features are those of a young maiden in her twenties. Countess Harbringer was her name and her eyes are ice blue. They walked along enjoying the silence.

A large figure appears in the middle of the path in front of them, dressed in white and wearing a cross pendant around his neck. "Heathens..Godless creatures..Filth of the earth. Death be upon you. I, Father Joseph Anderson will send you to your maker." he said in a Scottish accent, with a zeal only known from the Vatican's enforcement group Iscariot, Section XIII. He drew his sword glowing with blessed power, the blade itself had strange groove as if the sword was made up of several blade pieces. Templest stepped forward, "Only one of you tonight? Hmph, I had expected the Iscariot to take us more seriously if you want to rid your so-called God's earth of us." He drew his samurai sword Yamato out, the blade itself blackened all over. "I hope your ready to die tonight Catholic dog." Templest charged towards his opponent feinting a strike from his left. The paladin had been clearly trained to deal with the Nosferatus as he made to block the strike but quickly side stepping when he saw the feint.

Templest stopped as he saw and grinned, "I hope that you will provide me with a bit of fun before I defeat you and presenting you to my Lady as meal." The Countess had stood well back from the battle and merely grinned at the remark her former midian made.

Angered by those words, "HEATHEN, I will send you to the depths of the abyss and condemn you there for all eternity!!!" He charged striking Templest but only to be blocked by his sword. Templest playing with his prey, just allowing his opponent to get his sword close to him and then denying him at the last moment. From every angle of attack possible, Anderson tried and in the end his breathed became labored and he backed off. His stance became tired and he looked at Templest with such contempt. Templest said, "Spent already, Paladin? Hahahaha, damn I expected you to fight a bit longer. Now I'll teach you how to really use a sword"

Templest sheathed his sword and went into his Battoujitsu Nosferatu Speed stance. His right leg was moving up and down. Then he was gone, striding all over the place. Anderson was thinking quickly, 'Mighty Lord show me the way to defeat the heathen.' Then, it came to him, his weapon, Tyrael glowed. Anderson felt the sword itself and the sword broke into blade pieces and he understood at once and quickly formed a spinning shield around him. Templest seeing this new turn of events tried to strike the paladin but only to be parried already. While Templest was striding keeping himself in motion, he was thinking, "Interesting, so the paladin has got a few tricks left. Let's see what happens when I try this."

Templest started go into what seem to be an the next level of his skill where he started to send slashes at the revolving shield. Every time, the blades blocked it but were suspend for a moment. And then suddenly one slash got through nearly cutting his head but cutting a few threads of his hair off. Templest now understood how the shield worked and started concentrate his efforts into sending slashes. He, then started finally got through but the blade pieces had cut into his right arm and his other body parts. Templest felt a searing pain ripped through his senses. He knew the blessed blades had tore into his body but his eyes remained on the target and his sword had managed to hit the heart.

Anderson, felt a sharp pain in his chest and knew his life would end here. Sent to kill the godless creatures and yet failed. His life flashed in front of his eyes, his wife, his son sent to the local Scottish Catholic School, his final letter to the Head of the Jesuits, Drummond. "Damn, heathens. My son and future generations will come back to kill you. Mark my words you filth." His grip on the sword hilt loosen and slip down. He felt the sword pulled out and pushed towards the woman who did not hesitate to start feed on him. His neck was pricked and his closed his eyes, sending a prayer to God.

Templest was sheathing his sword while the blood on the blade disappeared and traveled through his hand and body, feeding him. Templest felt the pain subsided and his body began pushing the pieces out. One by one, each piece fell. "Damn, didn't expect him to pull that trick out of the bag. Well, he provided a fight alright. He carried a holy weapon to tried and kill us. He must have been a high rank in the Iscariot Section XIII."

Harbringer had just finished draining the body. "Hhhhhmmm that was one of the best meals I had in awhile. I must say, you took your time in killing him. I expect he was but I suppose the Hellsing would be glad to hear of his death." She licked her lips, hoping to get any more blood that may have linger on her mouth. Both figures stood looking at each other and then they came together touching each other and kissing. The moon above was as red as blood.

A strong built man dressed in the usual priest clothes with a black coat bearing the emblem, two swords forming the Cross. The words "Jesus" printed vertically. He had short brown hair. He approached the school church. The Scottish headmaster saw him and greeted him, "Top of the morning to ya, Father Maxwell. What can I do for ya?"

"I'm here to see the boy, Anderson. It's about his father." Maxwell said gravely. The headmaster nodded and led him to teenage light brown haired boy who was reading the Bible under a tree. The boy looked up from his book and saw the men approaching him. Maxwell asked him if he could sit next to him, boy gestured him to. "Aaaahhhh, Mathew 1, Old Testament. That is a favorite chapter of mine. Anderson, I have a letter from your father. I expected that you know what he did for the Vatican, for God?" He nodded and accepted the letter from Maxwell. The letter had requested that Samuel Anderson carried on studying and merely carry on Joseph's work. The last request was that the future generations of Andersons were to keep doing this for the Pope, for the Vatican, for the Lord Jesus Christ.

Maxwell had already stood up left him another letter from Section XIII. He looked at the boy and said when he had finished reading the letter, "Please read the other letter I have left you. It will explain everything and when to expect us when the time is right for you to join us. I'm sorry but I have to attend to urgent matters. I will expect to see you soon." With that Father Maxwell, leader of Iscariot Section XIII, walked away already suspecting that the Protestants had been behind the murder of the Paladin sent to Japan. The tides of blood will flow soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deals being struck and blood spilling continues. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer:** **I dont own Hellsing**

**Blood Wars Chap. Four**

A chamber lit with torches, thirteen men sat along a table at the head sat The King of England. Each member wore the cross and the coats which represent the Royal Army expect for one wearing an insignia bearing the words Hellsing. They were waiting for something or someone. Yet nothing stirred, silence stood for what seemed forever. Then, a strong gust of wind blew through despite there being no windows. Mist began to seep through and around the room. The men looking around nervously, gripping their crosses and murmuring prayers. The remaining seats were filled up by twelve vampires each carrying beautiful faces and as pale as the other. There was a thirteenth member of the vampire envoy. A guard, he was wearing an all black outfit with two samurai sword. One by his side and one on his back.

"Well, I see that we have kept you waiting for a bit." said Dracula, the vampire seating at the end of the other table. "My apologies but I had to make sure everyone in the Covenant was here and know what will be agreed tonight." The King look at him, "It doesn't matter, what matters is the business at hand. I have told the Knights of the Round Table and the leader of Hellsing about this meeting. Some have met this with shocked, some are interested in why this is taking place. Shall we begin?"

"Quite, my Countess Harbringer will tell what has happened." A woman with flowing hair nodded and began, "Thank you, my Lord. Yes, No doubt the Catholics has subtly suggested that you had a hand in the downfall of their Paladin. I'm sure that the Iscariot is ready to wage war on the Protestants around the world. They are just waiting for the Pope's orders. We propose an alliance where we give protection to the Protestants and in return, you allow us to roam where we want unopposed, only feed when we have to. This is reasonably, yes?"

A great ruckus followed, many members protesting about it. "SILENCE!!! We are all reasonably men, are we not? In any case, it does seem like the perfect offer. Sir Hellsing, what do you think of this arrangement?" A middle aged man was seating with his arms crossed and his sword resting by the table next to him. "Mmmm, if this were in a normal situation, I would have had my men ready to burst through that door and slay every single vampire here. But it isn't and we have always tried to get cooperation with the Catholic, only to rejected it outright. Now they treat us as enemies, thus danger is present. Perhaps choosing the lesser of the two evils is better." Another storm of protest erupted, all about religion.

"Fools." Everyone looked at him. The man walked towards Dracula's side, "For those who do not know me, I am Templest, General of the vampire legions. You have never seen what the Vatican are truly capable of. Mercy is not option, all who refuse to bow to them die. They are trained to kill with hearts as cold as us and their numbers grow everyday. More and more, Iscariot warriors are being created even at this moment. To us, our supply will be shortened. Perhaps the reason why you won your recent battle at Orange County was that the Iscariot army sent to kill was distracted with the appearance of our kind. Resulting in the entire Iscariot legion to be wiped out by a covenant stationed there. Without that covenant that your Kingdom would not exist today." Templest let the words sink in.

"Then, you're saying that the only other option is for to meet to the Vatican warriors head on and die? Our aim has always been to maintain the Kingdom. Perhaps, it would be wise for us to agree to the deal." said Hellsing looking from Templest to his King. King sighed and said, "Every well then, you will have benevolent peace from us so long as you agree to do what you have proposed to do."

"Though we maybe dead, we still have honor. Be rest assured, your followers will be protected to the best of our abilities." replied Dracula. With that the Covenant dissolved into mist and disappeared. The King sighed, "Sir Hellsing, are we right to shake hands with the devils?" Hellsing had already stood and slip his sword by side. He looked up, His eyes, were looking at a wolf. "I cannot correct, your majesty's decision. I can only pray that God forgives us for wanting to only protect our followers."

Meanwhile in Dracula's castle

In the large castle hall with many vampires waiting for their leaders to return. A young man with short brown hair, blue was talking to a group, "I hope we aren't making a mistake in dealing with humans." Templest replied, "Perhaps it's your short-sightedness which causes you to be stuck where you are now Kraven" A look of shock came as he turn around to his general. "Sorry, sir. I am only voicing my concerns over this deal."

"You damn well know why we are doing this. With the Vatican crying for blood, we need allies where we can get them." With that, he walked off to the front of the group. The twelve sitting where they would be and looking on. "Now, the humans have accepted the deal which means we have keep watch over the towns all night. These Iscariots aren't subtle, thus it should be easy to spot them. Kill the Catholic warriors with no mercy. BUT" suddenly with only his eyes only showing the seriousness, "this does not give you the excuse to go on a bloodlust. We have worked and staked too much for you people to break this deal. I will personally find out who did it and make them suffer so much that you would be wishing of sunlight. Is this clear?"

Each covenant leader nodded. "Well then, my only further orders are for those who are positioned around the Vatican. If they move their army, send a messenger to me and I will deal with them. Now, go. Make it clear to all your members." With that all of them either dissolved to mist or turned to bats. Templest looking at the now empty hall, "Wouldn't take long for the first major confrontation with the zealots." The Countess Harbringer walked to his side, "Indeed, but let's enjoy the silence of the night."

Templest turned to Dracula and asked, "My Lord, may I take my leave for now?" Dracula looked at the pair of them. It was common knowledge that the Countess and her former madam, now general of the vampire legion were "in love". The Vampire overlord thought 'Absurd, I suppose times have changed.' He replied, "Every well then, but remember as soon as the War begins, you must answer to the messengers sent here. A few of the members will also help you to lead the war against the Vatican."

"Thank you my Lord, I am grateful to the assistance you have provided to me." With that both of the romancers disappeared and walking down their favorite path. It was the end of spring and the last of the cherry blossoms were falling. The two vampires were walking hand in hand. "Soon, blood will fall like the cherry blossoms now." Both of them walking off and gazing at the moon, it was just as red as the night the first Vatican warrior was slain.

At the same time, in the Iscariot grounds

The grounds were lit at night by torches. The scene saw several legions of Iscariot warriors and zealots. Each wear different outfits ranging from battle tunics to the white figures with their faces covered. Only two holes are for the eyes to see. Each legion had specialized in a particular area of combat. Carrying muskets, swords, halberds, pikes and other weaponry. At the front, stood the leader of these men, Father Jonathan Maxwell. He wore the usual priest outfit with a sash with Christian decor. "My brothers, tonight we will cleanse the world of heathens who claim to follow our God. But, they do not follow the same values as us. They are filth of the our Gods' Earth. We move to cleanse the Earth. You know what must be done, my brothers. In the name of the Holy Spirit, Father and Son, may we be guided by your hand. May we be protected by your powers. Amen."

The Iscariot legion repeated the last word with faith. "Now go and carry out Gods will." With that the legion marched into the night. All the while, several bats took off into the night. The blood will soon flow like the river.

On the outskirts of a town

Templest stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, waiting for the marching Iscariots to approach. Behind him, about twenty vampires stood ready. While waiting, Templest had toyed with the idea of simply charging in head on or use his Flight of Death cut. "My Lord, they coming closer. Should we kill them now? The town must not learn of this army's intentions." said one of vampires. Templest opened his eyes and said, "Perhaps, it's time. I expected no one here to die tonight. This is a simply search and destroy, understand?" They understood and drew out their weapons. "Follow the darkness with all of your strength."

With that, the vampires started their massacre. Templest traveled the quickest and already killed ten warriors. A second later, the rest of the local covenant caught and got to work. Templest had already both of his swords out and cutting through the armor, bodies and weapons. Yamato, a black samurai sword will always been with Templest since his earliest training days with a real sword and Zangetsu, a pure silver samurai sword recently acquired via his lover. These swords were reaching the enemies with ease. Soon, the Iscariot warriors began running away. Templest saw them, he quickly went into his flash steps. Templest was simply too fast, killing each warrior regardless whether they had a weapon or was sane. 'The Iscariot cannot be allowed to know of our hand in his war.' Templest thought while killing the last of the legion.

He turned to the rest and saw them feeding on the corpses around the battlefield. The blood on his swords soon was absorbed, feeding him. Templest breathed in the sweetness of blood which hung in the air. He walked up to the leader of the covenant, "Be sure that they do not rise and cause a problem. I'll leave in confidence to clean up or least make sure the ghouls don't rise. I take my leave." With that, he left walking off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**OKay I gotta say now, the update for this is gonna get irregular due to school and exams. I will revise all the chapters in the future. Enjoy and please review so that I know what I can improve on.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing.**

**Blood Wars Chap. Five**

In the gloom of night, sounds of a ferocious duel could be heard echoing within the castle halls. Two men could be seen fighting in a large hall; one of these men, Arkard had short black hair and light brown eyes. He wore red gothic clothes and while he was fighting, his face had the look of someone contend with what he was doing. His opponent, Templest, wearing an all black outfit with eyes as red as blood itself. His black hair was worn into a ponytail. These men were more than humans, they were vampires. They fought as though they were arch enemies, they had no hesitation in cutting each other. It was impossible for mere humans to follow the warriors' blades as they traveling so fast, the air around began to form a vacuum around them. Sucking up dust, swirling allowing the eyes to see a ball of dust. Suddenly, the ball shattered sending the dust everywhere and both men jumping back to size each other up.

At the same moment, a messenger appeared waiting of the men to finished and notice him. Grinning at each other, both of them sheathed their swords and asked what the messenger wanted. "My Lord Templest, the leader of Iscariot wishes to see you and only you." Templest looking back at Arkard who had no idea why their enemy would even dare make such a request. He sighed and said, "Tell him, this is war and until he deceases what he is doing. I'm afraid more blood will be spilled. But if he really wishes meet with me then tell him to go nearest town and go to a pub called The Dark Horse. Bring one but himself and transport. Now go." The messenger nodded and disappeared.

"Condemn me for what I'm about to say, Arkard" Templest turning to his comrade, "I'm afraid that this war grows needless. We're killing off our supply and they're willing to stop slaughtering each other. Then, perhaps I should go and hear what they have to say." Arkard looked on with mild interest only but knew that if the long term survival of the Nosferatus was to be secured. Then, they would have no choice but to agree to this meeting. "I can say that Lord Dracula did put you in charge of this war for a reason; and that reason would be he believed you have gained knowledge beyond your years. Do what you will, I can only informed him of this meeting. I can only predict that our Lord would allow to continue with this course of action." Templest looked at his comrade and seen him for years as his most important peer. He was grateful for the support that he was being given. "Thank you." With that he disappeared into night to tell his love what he was about to do.

Arkard was left standing in the great hall, "So, he has decided to go after all". Said suddenly by a voice behind Arkard, he turned and looked into the eyes of his Lord. The Kings of No Life Kings, Dracula looking somewhat tired yet he looked somehow youthful in the moonlight. Arkard replied, "Yes, I suspect that he already knew the consequences if we carried on with this war. I still feel that this isn't war but rather an insignificant matter to deal with." Dracula summoned his sword and said, "You worry too much, my old friend. I would like to see what our young general does. He has options lay out before him. He only has to make one to minimize the damage to our food supply. Now come, it has been long time since I fought in the old wars. We shall see if I still possess the same battle instincts I had." Arkard grinned and made the first strike.

Later on somewhere in a mansion

A young maiden is arguing with Templest, "I don't understand why you can't see that it is trapped. You think that this Maxwell will only bring himself with no bodyguards with such a clear chance to kill you there and then. I'm sure that he has already prepared at least ten men disguise as customers in the pub. All ready with blessed silver forged swords to go through your heart." She looked at him with such a look of worry and anger that the tears begin to form at her eyes. "Crying doesn't suit you, Seras Harbringer." He moved towards her to wipe her tears, "I gave my word already that I would go without anyone. The Lord believes this to be a wise decision. I am doing this for the future of our kind."

Countess Seras Harbringer stood with her hands on her hips wearing a dark blue dress with a high cut just stopping at her left hip. This brought out the ice blue eyes in her and was boring into Templest. "I...I...I still think," she struggled to find an excuse for her companion to bring bodyguards despite knowing that Templest could be faced with a legion of the Iscariot's best warrior and he still managed to beat them all without moving from the ground he stood on. Templest shushed and embraced her. They both looked at each other; Templest spoke, "I'll come back to you, no matter. I promise." She kissed him with the burning passion within her and Templest responded in kind. After what seemed like hours passing them, they broke and Seras said "I know."

Templest walked with Seras preparing to meet with the Iscariot leader. She still looked worried but said nothing. Templest finally sighed and said, "If you're that worried about it, why don't you come with me but stay out of sight. Watch over me as you did during my midans years." Seras considered this but her love for Templest drove her to agreeing to this option. She was surprised that she had felt this way about someone for so long, for she had expected to feel no emotions till that fateful night where she was careless. She embraced him again, thinking this was how life would be now. "Well, I think we better get going." Seras nodded and prepared to follow Templest as she would follow him to the ends of the world and the darkest abyss.

Later at the Pub Dark Horse

A carriage approaches and stops outside the pub. Maxwell gets out from the carriage and drew his cloak tighter in as if fearing someone would come to rob. Not that it would as he came protected. He stepped in the pub and saw a dark figure in the corner drinking what seem to be blood. "I seemed to have kept you waiting." said, Maxwell to the cloaked figure. He lifted his hood and revealed himself to be Templest. "Well, I like to keep this short if you don't mind. So I hear you wish for this war stop and yet you declared war. I wonder, is your supply of lambs sent be to slaughtered running low?" grinning to the fact that was true. Maxwell did not flinched and replied, "We only want to follow God and guide others towards him."

"Stomping your authority just like your roman cousins. You Catholics never change just like us. We live far longer than anyone and never once had to change our ways. Alright, withdraw your troops and we will haunt you no longer." Templest knew that he had the advantage in this negating. He could easily order the extermination of the Catholics completely or allow them to live just that littler bit longer. Before Maxwell could answer that, the horses outside started to make a commotion. Sounds of thundering hooves could be heard. Soon the door burst through and a group of rough men barged in. One shouted out, "Show yourself, you blood sucking maggot. We won't tolerate your kind in this town." The pub owner had tried to keep them quiet but, it was apparent they were drunk and were high on adrenaline.

"Friends of yours, Maxwell?" Maxwell shook his head and said, "Why would I employ such crude men to cause trouble?" Templest seemed amused with the reply and waited a little longer before they would come over to where they were. The ruffians started to break things and held to cross to each customer to see if they recoiled. Soon as they stepped towards Maxwell, three men held swords at their throats. "Who the hell do you think you are?!? Holding swords to our necks. C'mon lads, we outnumber them easily." Templest grinned mischievously at the situation and also thought of how Maxwell broke his word. He spoke, "I wouldn't move a muscle if I were you gentlemen. Those three men are the Archbishop's personal guards. Highly skilled and could easily kill ten of you without breaking a sweat."

Silence echoed through the room, the ruffians now were frozen and scared. One of the bodyguards ordered them to get out and their lives would be spared while the owner was twisting his cleaning cloth with such anxiety that the cloth began to break. Soon to the pub returned to normal, and the meeting resumed with Maxwell now sweating. "My, my, Maxwell who would have thought that my comrades' opinions are true. You brought three guards for protection even though I gave you my word that there would be no blood spilled tonight." Suddenly, Seras appeared besides him with her arms around him. Maxwell did not expect the filth to be calm and still talking to him. He had expected Templest to had rip his head off and drink his blood.

"Why so quiet? Have we scared you, Maxwell?" Coming to his senses, Maxwell said, "No, no, I was just a bit shocked by the ruffians." Seras had now sat herself besides Templest and still arms around him said, "You're such liar. We know that you expected us to kill you by now. Now you're wondering why we haven't killed you." Maxwell had now gripped his sword hilt and had half a mind to try and kill them but his mind overpowered his fears. He forced himself to speak, "I...I...I suppose that your deal is not unreasonable. I should think that we are at an agreement. I will send you our response. Good night to you both." He stood up and left promptly. Both lovers now disappeared into night.

Meanwhile in the roundtable meeting.

A heated discussion raged as the twelve members argued while Hellsing sat listening to their points of view. "If we break the deal by backstabbing them, there no telling what they would do to us. They could control us and ultimately have the country at the tips of their fingers." Another member stood up shouted, "Yes that could happen but if we manage to succeed in this plan, we will rid the world of them." A booming sound rang through the chamber and everyone looked at Hellsing, "All of you have a valid point; backstabbing them would cause a backlash against resulting in our deaths, keeping to our deal would result in neutral peace but this plan you propose of killing the head vampire could work and wipe them off the face of the planet. However, this theory of wiping the race of vampires out is not proven and I doubt that could work. Although, I would propose this."

They listened intently to his plan at the end of it. They would looked at each other, "It's not unreasonably difficult and yet sound simple to execute." Another said, "Easier said than done." Hellsing sat there with his chin resting on his hands. "All we have to do is prepare and waiting for the right moment to lure him in. Do we all know what to do?" All of them nodded. "Then this meeting is concluded. For God, Queen and country. Amen" They muttered the last word and left. Hellsing stood for a moment looking at the cross bearing Jesus crucified. He thought to himself, 'Only fools believe in what is being told to them. Only we hold the key to defeat our enemy.'


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter six of Blood Wars. I'm considering revising my earlier chapters by giving them more flesh to the story. Once again reviews are welcomed. good or bad. It's doesnt matter. I need to know where I need to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing or anything to do with Van Helsing**

**Blood Wars Chapter Six**

A Church in England

A middle-aged man wearing white coat walks through the doors of the church, approaching an archbishop praying at the altar. Hellsing knelt down beside the praying man, "I see that we are relying on divine intervention. Do you have the materials that I asked you to prepare?" The archbishop still kneeling as if he did not notice Hellsing, "Yes, could you just wait for awhile? They are at the back but you can't access it without me." Both men were now praying and silence rang through the Church.

Then, both men stood up and Hellsing followed the Archbishop. They walked through a black door with a white Cross with a quote written in white, 'In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen.' The room had an array of weapons but all two things in common; The Cross and forged out of blessed silver. Two monks approached with a large trunk with the same symbols and quote. "Thank you. Now Sir Hellsing, in here is what you will need to hinder him and tame him. He should have a resistance against the silver but he can't take large volumes of it. So you should be able to execute it. I will pray for your success, Sir Hellsing."

Hellsing was checking the weapons and replied, "I suppose we need all the help we can get whether it's in God or in weapons." He called in two men to carry the trunk away. He follow them out but stopped at the door and said, "We will hold the key to absolute power if we succeed Pennwood." Then he closed the door leaving the archbishop wondering if this would end in a blood bath.

Meanwhile in the Covenant gathering

All Twelve members are discussing the current situations, "There are culls happening everywhere. The local covenants are being forced to move out further and feed less regularly. There is a danger that we will grow weaker and regress back to our weaker selfs." Most members had thought long about this possibility. This was something that they actually feared; they would be susceptible to silver once more, sunlight had always been the traditional enemy but it could not kill the vampire unless his powers grew weak.

Dracula knew something had changed, someone had drew the sword on him while his back was turned. "My friends, yes indeed this becomes a worry but all we can do is to endure as well we have for..." Then someone interrupt him, "Why we should? We are far more powerful than them and we control them if we want to. Take over the world and bring the humans down from their high horse." Then, Templest stood up and looked at the foolish vampire. "So you would bring the entire human race just to survive and enslave them. Breed them like mindless animals?" Now the vampire who made that remark, Payne was stuttering, "I.. I..jus..jus"

"Be silent. These humans have complex minds and are unpredictable like us. They may not be as strong, or as quick but they will find ways to bring us down if we decide to enslave them. Our Lord is right, we must think long term and take the right course that will maximize our survival." Templest let the words sink in and suddenly, Kraven ran into the meeting. "My Lords and Ladies, we have a problem!!" His face bore the look of fear, something not seen often. "The lupines are seeking us out and killing us by surprise." Templest slapped him with the back of his hand. "Fool, you should die fighting them instead of coming and leading them here. I will throw you to the wolves that will serve as a distraction allowing our Lord to escape. You should be honored to die for him."

Kraven now looking stricken with fear and at the coldness which Templest had. Templest grabbed Kraven and his swords while the howls of the werewolves could be heard. Arkard accompanied him while the rest had decide it was time to leave. Harbringer wanted to be with her lover but knew that he would not allow it. She left just hoping that he would return to her as he would always had done for many years. Soon the screams of Kraven could be heard as Templest hurled him into the charging wolf pack. Three lupines jumped and tore into the body. "Well, it's long since they decide to come and play." Arkard merely chuckle as he summon his sword. "We will discuss this in further detail later. For now, we need to exterminate the filth." Templest broke into his stance and without moving seven lupines were cut through. Soon, the two vampires were surrounded by lupines.

"It seems like that there's more than we thought there were." said Arkard. Templest grin as if thinking at the mere pleasure of this battle hoping that he would be given the excuse to let loose his true self. Soon, both men tore into the horde of werewolves and blood rained. Templest moving so fast that the werewolves were just chasing shadows. Arkard was swinging his sword with such ferocity that everything within a meter of the swing died. It seemed impossible but more lupines were replacing the ones who were dying. Soon both fighting were standing back to back. They stopped for a moment and they covered in blood. "Arkard, I think we need to speed up the extermination."

"I thought you never asked, Templest." Soon, both men started to change. Templest's body turning to black expect for his face and his eyes started to glow red. Soon, the darkness began to reach out it form hands at first and then it spear several lupines. The black began to branch out each time impaling more lupines while drinking their blood. Arkard's body's outline began to shiver and he said, "Go forth and eat." The darkness extended out of his body creating what seem to be snakes. These snakes soon tore into their meal, leaving nothing alive. Both men were leaving a mass of bodies and even those mindless creatures at the back tried jumping and attacking from above. Only to be left impale and left as a monument. After awhile, both men were walking along back to the castle to see there any surviving lupines.

"Seems odd for these animals to decide and try to attack us. I wonder if there's more than meets the eye?" Arkard had been thinking the same as well, it had been more than 500 years ago since the Dark War had ended in a neutral agreement. He replied, "Yes, if there is more. I suspect someone is controlling with the promise of food. Yet, these creatures are so hard to approach and to talk." They heard a shuffling echo through the castle. Suddenly Templest got a runt of man, "So the runt of the pack ran away from the battle." They knew that he was a lupine but seemed somehow smarter than the rest of the pack. "Far more superior than those mindless animals you slaughtered."

"Meaning what?" Said Arkard with a calm yet somehow menacing voice. The runt only chuckled and refuse to tell the vampires anything else. Templest smiled revealing his fangs, "I thank you for giving me the only course of action I must take. Your memories are mine and it will be sweet." Templest opened his mouth and drain the body. "We must quickly go to our Lord, he must be informed of this new information." Arkard nodded and both men disappeared traveling to one of their safe houses.

In a deserted rural farm

Three men could be seen milling around the place waiting for someone. These men were each carrying a gun and wearing the Cross. One of these men, wearing a dark grayish cloak was the son of Sir Hellsing, Moses. He was educated in demonology and knew just about every spell and creature of the darkness there was. He look very much like his father in his younger days. He was twenty but already had killed fifty minions of the dark. He conceal in his cloak a variety of weapons each specialized in dealing the maximum damage to his enemies. "I don't like this one bit. Dealing with the werewolves is just as bad as dealing with the Devil himself." The other men didn't say anything but they didn't like dealing werewolves either.

Suddenly a giant of a man appeared, his appearance was intimidating; he had hungry eyes, unkempt hair, unshaven face, wearing only a cloak and pants and had wolfish features. "Well, the son of Hellsing comes to visit little old me and here I am not dressed my best." Moses already disliked the man but need to get his business done and dust. "Well, I don't really mind what you wear but I do want to know is did you do what I asked of you, Luscious?", replied Hellsing. Luscious looked at Moses and knew that he was armed but decided against any action if his kind were to survive. "Of course I have, I always kept my word haven't I? The question is, have you kept your end of the deal?"

The two with Moses now brought three cows, horses and children. Soon, Luscious' comrades came out of no where and took them without question. Luscious held a smile on his face as if he was given the best gift of all, "I thank you Moses, always a pleasure doing business with you. Is there anything you need?" Luscious knew that Moses always had more assignments which meant more food and warriors. He was once human, so he knew how the mind worked. Moses replied, "Yes, there is. We need you to lure Dracula to this location." He showed him a map, "Injury him but do not kill him. We need him alive. I don't care how much it cost, we need Dracula brought to us or rather forced, lured whatever is necessary. We need him in this place. Do you understand Luscious? After that we can discuss the payment."

"So you want the King of No life Kings to be brought to this church, whatever the cost. What do you plan to do with him once he is captured? You know he can't to overcome easily." Luscious said, he was having such fun and later he would have three new members to his clan. Hellsing had remained emotionless through this meeting and nothing changed, "That's none of your business. Do it and we pay you whatever you want within a reasonably amount." He had his hand on his gun inside his cloak already, preparing just in case He wanted to try anything. Luscious turned around and walked away, saying, "Very well then. Have yourselves ready soon." He knew that the age of lupines will come soon, they evolved to the point where they could control themselves and change at will. "Soon, you will beg to be changed." He walked into the barn where the children were.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing

Again I know that is short but I still like to reviews and read see what you guys to have say.

**Blood Wars Chapt 7**

"My Lord, I advise against it strongly," said Templest. "Going after our whims is not advisable" Templest was standing up at dinner in his mansion with Harbringer at his side. Dracula sitting at the opposite seat and was looking Templest. 'He has grown into one of the finest vampires. I never thought he would so quickly establish himself as one of the most feared generals among our kind.' he thought. However, Dracula knew what he was doing and it seemed flawless. "Templest, you must see things from my point of view. She is still virgin, thus it makes it easier to do. Once she has been, we have no need to fear those Knights anymore." Templest knew this was just turning from a bad idea to worst possible situation. "My Lord listen to reason, they are doing it to set up a trap. She is lure in the bear trap and you will be trapped within that country. They know just as well as we do, we cannot cross the ocean without an aid of a ship."

Dracula seemed unmoved by Templest. His wife had not said anything nor had Harbringer. Both women had enjoy their meal but this argument had turned out to last longer then expected. Both women had decided to walk outside and talk, "It's been awhile since we talked together, Seras." Both women were outstandingly beautiful and could have suggested that they were sister. Both of them had nothing but deep love for their partners. Harbringer stood and saw a landscape of a cherry blossom tree in their garden along with the moon hanging low. "Yeah, it's been awhile Victoria since we talked." Both women wearing kimonos and sat down and watching the night go by. Till, "Victoria I'm scared that Templest will do something reckless soon to prove a point to the Lord." She looked worried just thinking about the possibilities that could kill Templest.

Victoria Draculina could see why Seras was worried and said, "What about my partner after what he just propose to do? I'm sure that Templest will not do something that stupid and make Dracula come to his senses." It had been such a long time since she was turned. She had watched from far worlds fall and rise. Time didn't mean anything to her, she was just glad to have someone who she truly loved to carry on. 'Victoria...I can't even remember what my real second name was anymore. To take the second name on in honor in Him." Both women could hear that the argument had stopped and they had joined them outside. The two couples had decided to enjoy the silence the company they had.

In a farm

The place seemed deserted but there were people there, just not normal people. Soon, a few large figures could be seen running rapidly into the barn. Inside, the place was crowded and there was a space in the middle where there were two werewolves fighting. One was grey with green eye while the other with jet black with reddish eyes. Both fighters were snarling at each other, this had gone on for awhile. There were cuts all over them and suddenly a shotgun went off. Luscious enter the barn, "Fools!!! Do they think we have the time or the numbers to be fighting amongst each other? I did not call all of you together to fight each other but to fight against an ancient enemy. The Nosferatus." The name rang through the place as silence fell heavily on the place. The two werewolves and changed back into their human form. "As the Persians would say, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' and in this case, The Royal Protestant Knighthood."

"You can't be serious Luscious. Join with those weaklings to bring the vampires down? You lost sight of what's truly important." said, a black African fighter in the ring. Luscious had rushed to him and held him by the throat with his feet off the ground. "You would dare question me, Raze? After all, You are welcome to try your hand at leading a band of savages. Wait I forgot, it was I who helped all of you evolve into superior beings. The will to control our changes and the transfer of our strength into the human body." Luscious threw Rave across the barn into a gate. Luscious waited as Rave got up who didn't seemed hurt but knew his place in the pack, "Forgive me Luscious, I spoke out of turn and only concern of our kind." He spoke in deep voice. Rave was a giant of a man and yet knew he could never compare to the evolution that Luscious had made. "My dear boy, I hope you know that I too am concern for the survival of our kind." Rave nodded and put his coat on.

Luscious stood on a platform surveying the now gathered pack. He thought, 'Is this what has become of our pack? Only a hundred strong?' He began to asked, "Is this all of our kind?" Someone came forward, one of the messengers Luscious sent. "My Lord, we did as we were told but many of the packs were not interested and only raise curiosity of a few. Particularly the Persian and the Dutch clans came." Luscious smiled a bit at that fact and spoke in an anicent lupine tongue which consists of wolfish sounds, "Well done, my brethrens for making it. Your efforts will be rewarded." One of the Dutch clan members came forward and spoke, "So you have not lost the way that our ancestors had paved. I am impressed that you speak it so well."

Luscious looked at the Dutchman, he looked quite lean and long legs. He assumed that this man could run fast even in his normal state. "I thank you for your praise. And your name is?" The Dutchman replied, "Called me Gantz". Lucian acknowledged and carried on, "Soon, they will come to us because they will see change, change in our flavor. Among you are some of the strongest, finest lupines ever trained. We are the Black Wolfs. Soon, we will bring this world to our knees beginning with those English bastards. They hold the majority of the world, thus we must break them down. We will create a new breed in image of their Gods, us." And soon the crowd stirred up, some had even howled in ecstasy. Soon, there were packs of people approaching the barn, weary and yet, feeling that this was the right move. Luscious said, "They're here to join the ranks." He stood laughing raising his arms as if he had triumphed over his enemies.

In a Spanish port bay

The four cloaked figures approached an armada ship. It seem the ship was about to set off. "Looks like dinner's ready." The figure grinned revealing fangs. Soon, they jumped onto the ship and set about taking the ship. The sailors, soldiers only noticed them at the last moment. They began to rip them to shred and blood soon covered the ship's floor. The ship was adrift but a black mass of cloud covered it, the four figures standing at different points of the ship released something from their body. The material seem to be alive and taking over the ship. The armada soon set sail towards England.

Meanwhile in the other end of the bay, screams and howling could be heard. The werewolves were killing everyone and taking the ship for their own use. Luscious, the only visible being not being attack walked through the carnage He saw the captain cowering the corner, scared, watching everyone dying on front of him. Luscious, gripped him around the throat and lifted him up, "Soon, your all ships belong to us. Death can only be your way out." He broke his neck and threw him into the sea. Luscious survey the carnage, soon two other ships lit and signaling something. He roared and all the other werewolves stopped and howled in response. They changed back in humans and set about throwing the bloodied bodies over. They then set sail for the same destination but they had no idea what was in stored for them. The new tides of war would soon come.

In London

Hours of preparation went into this operation and most London had been emptied to the point where it became a eerie silent shell. A week before, the forges were burning all day and night while churches had helped to bless each weapon. There was a strange calmness over the clergymen, they knew what was coming. Yet they believed, they believed in God and the strength of His followers. It was systemical, scores of men would arrive each day with silver weapons and laid them ready to be blessed. At the end of each day, the soldiers would arrive to pick up the blessed weapons and leave. Though Hellsing, himself never relied on God for anything, felt bad not rewarding the men of the church for helping in their war. He promised himself to protect everything his country stood for. Now evening had set in and it was almost time.

"Get those men ready! I want everyone here to be armed and ready. All personnel not involved with combat please get out of the way." Hellsing was marching about readying the defenses, this was too risky and yet this was do or die time. Sir Hellsing was walking in his chain mail under his clothes. He had three guns loaded and ready to fire. He saw his son direction the troops. His son had grown well and was become strong as a Hellsing should be. "Moses, how goes things in your end of things?" His son turn around and said, "It's alright but I need to make sure that the traps will work." A bell rang, it was time for the war. The only kind sees one side losing constantly. Both Hellsing men quickly walked to their places, Moses being given his equipment, a rapid fire, silver crossbow. Both men stood looking out at the Thames river, misting began covering it. They were here, the Vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: finally got this chapter up. bit longer than the rest. Sorry it took so long. I've had exams going on. Please review so that I can improve.

Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing

**Blood Wars Chap. 8**

As the sunset, the strange eerie jet black ship was floating in the Thames. Everyone was cautious; no one dared to open fire unless ordered to. The silence was deafening within the London city, usually alive with the noise of people in pubs drinking merrily. Nothing could be heard, it seem like everything had stopped and the only thing moving seem to be the sun. The ship itself seems to be breathing.

Suddenly movement began again as cannon teams were moved in place ready. It was like the calm before the storm and then without warning the Black ship opened fire. At the same the river Thames run red with blood and spread along the length. The cannons opened fire and it was like a shower of glitter coming down on the ship. Four blurred figures were seen running through the crowd of soldiers and it seemed like scarlet rain followed them. Panic seemed to spread through the ranks.

It seemed to take them only a few more minutes to finish what were only considered food to the entities of Death. The streets ran red like the river Nile. Soon the four figures stood together discussing matters at hand, "My Lord, these soldiers were merely sent to slow us down slightly if at all. But I could not make out the rest; their memories are chaotic." Dracula, himself seem deep in thought. They did not have any other sort of force since they came here without informing anyone, not even the most trusted general, Arkard.

Almost all vampires were either in hiding or hunting the werewolf clans to stop any kind of damage to their future happening. Finally, Dracula said to his brethrens, "We shall venture further and find her, we shall fulfill our objective." At that exact moment, a howl could be heard through the night air. Seras looked at the entrance on the Thames, "Looks like the dogs followed us here." Templest looked the same way, "What the hell are they doing here?" Gripping his hilt, fearing the numbers could actually be a problem.

"I shall remain here and wipe out the scum. I request, my Lord and ladies that you proceed without me, I shall be with you when my task is done." Templest already turning his back and his eyes trained on the oncoming enemies. He counted at least a hundred werewolves rampaging through the dark streets in the light of the moon. Seras Harbringer looked at her lover and took her place beside him, "I shall remain with you whatever happens, my love." Templest knew he couldn't persuade her to help their Lord achieve his goal in all his years, knowing her, loving her; he was happy to die here with her tonight if it was their fate.

Both Dracula and Draculina looked at the pair, vaporizing into mist traveling in search for their target. "I hope you still remember how to fight, Seras," grinned Templest. His lover smirked as her hands changed into metallic claws, "ha ha, very funny smartie pants. But if you remember I was the one who finished off those men when we first met." Both lovers, comrades, warriors readied themselves, as they would throw themselves into the jaws of hell for each other.

"How many do you count? I've got at least three hundred charging at us and maybe a hundred more from the ship still to come" said Templest, already drawing out his Yamato. The moonlight shone on his samurai blade. It seem the moon had always been there when blood was spilled. Seras responded, "Your eyes are failing you. I've got about two hundred werewolves at the back of the pack. Assuming each ship carries the same amount, then we've got about a thousand to deal with."

"Psh looks like this going to be a workout." The air round Templest seemed to stop and suddenly follow his movements like his own and death soon appeared to among the beasts. Each being cut in half with no mercy and regard. The distance soon disappeared as the two vampires saw the feral rage in their enemies' eyes. Each had no fear of death, the only goal to kill their mortal enemy. Life soon life their bodies as the sound of metal on flesh become commonplace in the battlefield.

Bloodlust soon controlled the couples' minds and they were relentless in their attack, ripping through the ranks quickly. Injuries were down to only a few scratches, which quickly healed, not worth regarding.

Meanwhile

Luscious saw something was wrong, these were vampires but the reports said there were four. "Damn it, we're losing our numbers too quickly. This could only mean one thing." He had arrived with the second ship. The first wave of werewolves was to be nothing more than to wear their enemies down. His men awaited his orders, his battle cry for blood. He turned to Raze, "Take half the men and lead the hunt of the King of No Life Kings. I'm sure that he left his best warrior to deal with us. I will lead the charge to them and show them we are not to be trifled with." Raze understood and howl calling his men to him. Like a pack of wolves hunting they left with haste, following Dracula's sense.

Luscious sighed, how he would love to lead the hunt himself. But the matter must be deal with here and now. He howled his battle cry and his men followed him. Most of them were changing into their bestial form overtaking Luscious attempting to attack the vampires. The scene before Luscious was something of a nightmare to him. His mortal enemies covered in, not their own blood but those of his own men. Fangs and claws bared, blood running like rivers after a rainstorm. The male vampire had two swords of curious designs, one was black, the other pure silver. His companion held no weapon her hands were her weapons. Metallic claws covered in blood and flesh.

"The male is mine!" He rushed with a speed to rival his opponents just before he reached him. Templest threw his Zangetsu into the head of one the werewolves. Luscious punched him in the stomach with such ferocity Templest was sent flying but he quickly stabbed his sword into the ground. The vampire looked up at his new opponent. "Damn, that was one hell of a punch." Templest pulled his sword out of the ground and readied himself. "You're going to be die tonight. I swear it."

Luscious smiled at the threat, "You shouldn't make such threats. It makes you look weak." Both men charged at each other and Luscious dodged at the last second. Templest turned round and saw Luscious holding his other samurai sword. Both men had no need for words, the duel spoke the hatred they had for the others' race. Both men charged each other again and both connected with their weapons.

Meanwhile Seras was finding it hard to keep up the number of werewolves attacking her. 'This is ridiculous, I will not let the beasts overpower me.' She thought as she started to release her true power. The nightmare which humans could not have had even imagined. Her bodyline started to distort while a low growling could be heard. As if a calm before the storm, silence existed till the next moment. Black claws shot out from her body, decimating her enemies. Their numbers were dwindling quickly as the werewolves tried to attack from all sides. Howls of dying wolves rang throughout the night.

The slaughtering was done; she was truly pushed to her physical limits and felt tired. Something she did not expect to her, she was after all an immortal who lived for centuries. She turned to find her lover locked in combat with a human figure, which was surprising. But suddenly she felt sharp teeth round her neck and she had tears in her eyes. 'Damn, they've got silver fangs. That's not possible…' She thought as a dark claw shot out of her body, killing her foe but the damage was done. She would not survive long. She felt her hand, trying to reach the one man who had made her feel, love once more. She whispered his name before she fell to her knees.

Templest thought he heard his name and turn to see his love fall. It was as if the world stopped in that single moment. He dropped his sword and rush to her side, hoping to save her. She fell back into his arms and he looked at her eyes. "I got careless. I'm sorry," She was crying, a childish emotion but she felt so light. Templest gripped her tightly, "No…please, I need you Seras. You can't die now." He had lived with her for half a century yet it was a year compared to the period of her life she had led. Seras touched and caress her lovers' cheek. She felt the tears that escaped. She smiled knowing at least she had not died alone. The darkness took her and her eyes had closed for the final time.

Templest felt shock through his body system and cried out in rage. He did not want to believe this was possible. They had made a promise to live till the end of time. Luscious looked on with little sympathy. He once knew the pleasures of love and he had let his enemy that honor to be at his lover's side. Templest laid Seras' body down and rose up. He faced Luscious with rage, "I swear upon my life I will rid the earth of your kind!" He charged with ungodly speed and it seemed he had just past Luscious but his right hand had been taken along with Zangetsu. It took a second for him to register what had happened but it was too late for Luscious as he felt death swooped down on him. It was unreal but somehow comforting that his life had ended.

His body spilt in two and a final rain of blood fell upon Templest. His face became emotionless as he sheathed his swords and walked over to the body of his lover. He carried her towards the Black ship. Silent tears were falling onto her face; his world had crumbled before him. He laid her on the deck of the ship and faced to the objective they had come for. Her body turned to dust and disappeared into the wind. Howls of the hunting wolves could be heard throughout the city as he disappeared determined to carry out his vow.

Meanwhile

"They are coming!" as a watchmen alerted the garrison of the Royal Protestant Knighthood. Abraham Hellsing sighed as he got up and went to his position. "Where?" was his question. The watchmen answered, "Thirty miles and closing fast sir! God no, the werewolves are right behind them." Abraham knew it wouldn't go all his way. He had hoped for the vampires to wipe out the Lycans but he composed himself and barked, "Archers ready your weapons! And crossbows take your positions. Fire on my mark." Constant shuffling of feet was heard as each man readied his weapon. Each battalion leader and Abraham himself uttered the same prayer, "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."

The sounds of the werewolves were getting closer which meant the vampire were so much closer to them. "Steady now, do not fire unless I say so," Abraham ordered. He looked on and this was it, his last gambit. Win or lose, he could only say that he had given it his all. "Steady, steady," The sounds grew closer all the time till, "Fire at will!" A rain of silver and blessed arrows flew.

Dracula and his wife were merely playing with the beasts that were chasing them. He had let them catch up just so he could be able to have some fun. His ears had picked up the voice of a certain of Hellsing clan member. "Do you hear that Victoria? That is the sound of fools who think they can beat us." His wife had merely smiled and was ready to follow her Lord anywhere. The werewolf horde was an indeed a fearsome sight but they would be no match if the vampires had decided to meet them head on. They had run through the streets into a clearing in sight.

Both of them knew was to come but they were ready and had increased their speed at the last second before the rain of arrows could touch them. The arrows had wounded and kill many of the werewolves but chaos ensued as the vampires had reached shelter and hid in the dark. Men and beasts clashed and they could hear Hellsing's voice shouting orders, "Kill them! There is nothing to fear from them."

Abraham had never imagined it but the horde of werewolves still managed to slaughter a quarter of his original garrison. He himself had his rapid-fire crossbow taking down every Lycan he saw. 'Damn them, they were expecting a trap. It turned out to be a question of who could react faster.' Three more silver arrows flew into a head of werewolf, saving one of his men. The battle raged on as the arrows fly fast. Cries of men being killed rang through the area.

In the church itself an hundred more men under the command of Moses Hellsing calmed his men. He knew damn well that his father had placed him with the crucial job stopping the vampires if they got through. The most powerful woman was in council with the bishops and archbishops. They were the last line of defense. An eerie sound soon filled the church hall, "Keep your wits about now, the vampires are here. Watch the shadows." Moses himself was weary of the dangers fighting the vampires in the dark places. Suddenly a muffled cry was heard as everyone look in that direction and fired once. They had hit nothing but the wall.

Something was wrong; they couldn't hear the battle outside anymore. It became deadly silence. Moses breathed deeply and listened intently. They were playing with them. They were going to have their fun before killing them. Suddenly a body fell from the ceiling, hitting the floor and splattering it with blood. The vampires were going to take their time. They knew it; they were going to end up like the poor man. Dying with a look of fear, glimpsing at the dark abyss. Moses suddenly fired one arrow into ceiling corner nearest to him and it stuck. 'It stuck?' The realization hit him immediately and he let rip a hail of the silver blessed arrows into that corner. His men followed suit, firing till every inch was covered.

A figure fell from the ceiling as Moses approached it cautiously. His heart was racing, he couldn't tell if there was more than one but his question was answered by a Transylvanian voice. "Get away from her, you mortal trash." They recoiled and held their weapons ready looking around them. Dracula had felt something he didn't think possible. He had lost his love one and he felt his rage rising, the need to avenge her death. Her body violated by the arrows, he could see her face ridden with sadness. She had followed him without question and only with love. Slowly her body turned to dust and ashes.

Suddenly a several black spikes shot from the shadows impaling his enemies. They disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. They started to panic and looked to their leader for orders. "Keep your cool, keep your distance from the shadows." They moved cautiously and quickly into the light, always keeping their eyes open. They had to stay alive for the hope that Abraham Hellsing's battalion would come into help them.

Outside in the courtyard

The battalions were putting down the last of the werewolves. The battle had been bloody and hard. He didn't think the werewolves were this tough. They had evolved, like animals and humans. Evolved to become stronger, faster, and smarter. This was part of the process to weed out the weak. Suddenly shouting could be heard from the far side as Abraham saw a few of the werewolves had survived and started to wreck chaos. Something was different with this werewolf, it could think otherwise it would have been dead already.

He couldn't see the beasts and there was silence again. 'Damn it, it's using the arches as cover.' "Keep your eyes opens above you! Shoot the beast down without hesitation!" His body ached and his shoulders were killing him as he rushed down and readied his crossbow once more. These particularly werewolves was giving him unnecessary trouble but evolution was a double edge sword.

Man had created weapons unparalleled to anything they had seen before but like a disease, they creatures would evolve to encounter it and survive. Suddenly a scream was heard as three werewolves were running along the walls and ceilings. One of them had jumped from the ceiling onto a warrior who was struck with fear and could not move. "Fire! Kill them all! Do not hesitate damn you!" The archers started firing caught one of the werewolves who stumble and was caught in a hail of arrows. Its growling had faded away, looking as it's life left him. The other werewolves had jumped into an empty house and regained their composure. "Rave we cannot hope to do anything here. We must retreat and regain our numbers. We will return to have their heads." Spoke Gantz. Under the light of the moon, both lycans were bloodied. "Damn it Luscious, any man can make a mistake. Yes Gantz. We must make for the ship and return to the mainland. We must seek out our brothers. We must race back." Gantz, "Then we will run like the wind." Both werewolves readied themselves and in an instant disappeared running towards the ship.

Both had stopped suddenly and stumbled, staring at scene before them. "My god, we were lambs to slaughter. Come Gantz, we must hurry back." Both werewolves then noticed a single figure standing with his back looking at the moon. He turned and bore his eyes at both of them as he drew his swords. "Death be upon you." Both werewolves growled and charged at the vampire as he responded in kind.

Meanwhile the soldiers of Hellsing had searched but had not found the werewolves. "Sir, they've gone. Disappeared, our tracker has concluded that they have headed back into the docks." Abraham weigh up his options decided, "Have twenty of the archers escort the tracker. Have the tracker trace their steps. I will not have werewolves running amok in this city or country." The soldier nodded and left. "The rest of you regroup and steel yourselves. We are about to face our most dangerous opponent yet." His soldiers were good men, brave but foolish at that. He smiled at that fact and prepared to lead his men. They approached the door but something was wrong. The door was black and seemingly alive, Abraham had not noticed this till the last moment and he jumped back but his some of men weren't so fortunate or as quick. Black spikes as long as lances had shot out, impaling the soldiers and seemed to have their blood drained out.

"Shit, they've got in already," thought Abraham. Soon the black substance consumed the unfortunate soldiers. He had no idea what to do now but he had to do something or his son would die. "May God forgive me for what I'm about to do. Come, we'll go through the windows. That seems to be the only way in." He and his men started to scale the walls and readied themselves.

The moon was blocked out by the clouds and the church had no light except for the candles. The breathing had quickened, as Moses and his men knew they had to keep themselves alive no matter what. He was thinking about his wife and sons, Arthur and David. How his sons would grown into fine leaders for the Hellsing clan. He had done well for a man of thirty-two. He smiled as he gripped his crossbow and readied for the final assault.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Phew! finally finished this. Right, I will be revising some of the chapters i.e. adding more flesh to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing or anything else that is copyrighted.**

**Chapter 9**

"This is it," Moses thought, "No way back, no way forward." Dracula could hear their hearts beating like war drums; from the darkness he placed his hand over his victim and pulled him back. He sunk his fangs into the young man's neck, tasting his virgin, "so sweet, and so delicious," he thought. He had not tasted such blood for more than a decade and the very taste was intoxicating. Finally he drained his victim of every single drop he had and formed out of the darkness his sword. A simple six-foot long sword with a hilt and designs that looked like they were created from the artists of hell.

He walked silently towards the group; he had been years since he used his sword in combat. But now with the blood of the virgin running through him, he feel so alive; he believed himself to be still among the living. But he knew that he was a God among men. He swung his sword, beheading the first soldier and suddenly the cathedral windows shattered as the newcomers slide down while their leader shouted, "For God, Queen and country!" Dracula quickly moved among his original targets and quickly killing each them before they realized what had hit them. Then he grabbed Moses' arms from behind and raises them forcing the shoulder joints to crack.

Abraham watched his son in pain as his men moved to surround Dracula and ready their crossbows. He looked at Dracula who was watching him with his sword at Moses' neck. "It seems that we are at a impasse. Or rather you are at an impasse." Said Dracula. "Let my son go," responded Abraham. Dracula laughed, "Watch your son die as I watched my love die." He slit Moses' neck and moved with the speed of lighting cutting four of Abraham's men. Then quickly he ran to a passage and burst out the wooden door. There he saw his prize, everything he sought to control the world with. But then he suddenly felt a burning sensation; he realized something was not right. He staggered forward but felt an invisible wall blocking his way.

A woman looked at the newcomer and said, "Do you not know your manners?" She wore silver and gold dress with her brown hair tied in tight bun. Her gaze was ice cold and she guarded her emotions well. Dracula grinned while he still had searing pain through his hands and body, "what a fine lady you are. Such a cold introduction, you would be a worthy vampire." Another man stood up beside her.

"That will not happen, Count Dracula." Said the man. Then the sound of footsteps was getting closer and Abraham walked in with a solemn face. Dracula took arrows in the legs from Abraham's crossbow as he crashed through a window on his right into a cemetery. He chuckled at the irony as he tried to get as far away as he could beat the blessed silver arrows were crippling him. He turned over on his back and saw the moon high above him. Abraham came into view with his a wooden stake in hand.

"She will never be yours, Count Dracula. A fate worst than death awaits you. You will be subdued and serve under the woman you desire so much. She will never be yours." With that Abraham drove the wooden stake into Dracula's chest as his pain became intense that he wanted to die but he knew he wouldn't die from such a savage method of killing. The young man from earlier came towards Abraham, "Shall I proceed to commence the sealing, Sir Hellsing?" Abraham looked at the Count who was in pain but still managed to maintain eye contact with him. He said, "Proceed, Cromwell," and gesture for the rest of the clergy to come forward.

Cromwell began chanting words from the bible and throughout the evening Dracula had threatened to break out of his sealing but never succeeded. He transformed into many states but always returning to his normal form. Then the chanting ended with, "My name is the bird Hermes, Eating my wings makes me tame." Dracula was on his hands and knees breathing heavily knowing one singular thing had change. Abraham stepped forward, "Stand up, Count." At first Dracula had refused but the pain was too much as he remain where he was and he obeyed. "Good, now your name should be nothing more than myth. From now on, you will be Alucard. You will be bane of your own kind. Understood?"

Dracula gritted his teeth and tried to remain silent but pain seared through his body again. He grunted and hissed, "Yes." Abraham looked at him, "Yes what Alucard?" Dracula looked at him and understood what had happened. "Yes, my master." Abraham smiled slightly and gestured for Dracula, no Alucard, to follow him back to the Hellsing mansion where for a hundred years worth of labor would be poured into Alucard.

Meanwhile

Templest was dragging a half dead werewolf back to the ship with numerous cuts all over his body. He had battled the two werewolves to what seemed to be endless. There was something wrong his wounds weren't healing. He collapsed to his knees and let go the werewolf, "The filth had silver claws and fangs, blessed as well." His strength had been sapped the moment the battle had started. He could no longer feel his body up anymore. Everything felt heavy on him, his clothes, weapons, and his heart. "Yes, my heart feels heavy tonight," he whispered. Tears started flowing from his eyes, everything he knew and had was gone.

Then sounds of hurried footsteps surround him and knew it. This was the end; he had no strength left to fight. Templest lifted his eyes to a man stood in front of him, 'a knight from the accursed Protestant Knighthood' he thought to himself. He would not let the enemy see him weak, he would defy them to the end. "What do you want?" finally the question came. The man was wearing a black tunic with a silver cross over his chest. "What makes you think that we want something from you?" He responded.

"If you didn't, you would have had me killed on this very spot here." Templest grinned. He tried lifting his arms up but his tiredness showed and he started to feel a strange burning sensation through his hands. "Seems like you still retain your wits. Very well then, you are to be tamed and taken into the Hellsing mansion where you will be their servant." Templest looked the man, "always arrogant and pompous. You humans think you're the kings of the world" he chuckled "merely parasites of the world, very well then parasite. Do what you will, there is nothing left for me."

"Then perhaps it would interest you that Count Dracula has been taken into the Hellsing mansion." Templest tried not to show his anger and surprise. He gritted his teeth and then suddenly smiled and laughed. "Fools, I won't be serving under you humans. I will still be serving under the King of No Life Kings. Only he can command me to do what his will desires. I will only answer to him and only him." The man looked at him with contempt and gestured for the soldiers to drag back to the dungeons of the Hellsing Mansion. Templest thought to himself, 'So this is what we have become, mere soldiers for the humans to order about. There is left for us to love or desire. I am sorry, my lady Seras Harbringer."

**Epilogue **

For years the world calmed down from the unknown war however there was still bad blood between the Protestant and the Catholics. There had been skirmishes between the two sides but for a hundreds years neither would give in. The Anderson family line grew and blossomed into a large clan but all the men worked for the Iscariot for years to come. Alucard had been shocked to see his most trusted general dragged in and going through the same process as he was. But Templest had never answered to his human masters, only to Dracula, the eternal father of vampires. His defiance against the Hellsing clan had brought about his downfall. Alucard mourned for his closest ally but there was nothing he could. He grew to respect the Hellsing leader and declared that no one but the leader of Hellsing could order him. Over time, he was used to counter pagans, black magic users and even in the Second World War where the Nazis had been close to creating their own vampires. But a small force consisting of merely Alucard and a one other young boy, Walter had destroyed the premises. Or so they thought, but evil had always been alive.


End file.
